


Broken games lead to loving days

by Edgelord_Kami



Series: AkaKen for life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi made his move, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Games, I just redeemed my haven card, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, OML, They are so cute, babys, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i like taggs, its so cute, jk, koutarou bokuto is a little shit, short but cute, this was so much fun to write, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgelord_Kami/pseuds/Edgelord_Kami
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo break Kenma's Xbox but what happens when Kenma is on his way to get a new on and meets up with the one person that make the butterflies in his stomach fly
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen for life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127795
Kudos: 13





	Broken games lead to loving days

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

This summer night was humid and sticky and Kenma was not happy Kuroo and Bokuto had been messing around and Kuroo pushed Bokuto back onto Kenma’s Xbox breaking it when he landed. “Dammit Kuroo!” Kenma yelled grabbing his phone and wallet to go get a new game. The semi-blonde boy sighed as he walked down the street watching as people would glance at him then look away without a second thought. “Kenma?” Came a calm low voice from behind him. Kenma jumped a little because he had been contemplating beating Kuroo with a shoe when he got back to the shared apartment. But even being startled by the voice didn’t stop him from recognizing them immediately and his heart began to pound faster as his stomach churned making him feel as if he were being spun. “Keiji.” Kenma greeted back turning to glance at the ocean eyed boy who shot a small smile in return. “Kenma what are you doing out here its hot and I know you hate the heat.” Akaashi asked moving closer so that their shoulders were a mere inch apart. Kenma sighed leaning his head up to look at the setting colors of the sky and the way the purple, pink and orange swirled with one another not mixing but creating a balance “Kotaro and Tetsuro broke my Xbox while messing around so I'm getting a new one.” Kenma told the taller male as he looked to his side at the boy. “Oh...Your blonde is almost gone do you want me to do it tomorrow I'm free?” Akaashi asked running his hand through the others hair “Thanks Keiji I would really appreciate it.” Kenma smiled a genuine smile and Akaashi swore he could see the sparkle in the other boy's eyes. After they had reached the store and gotten Kenma’s new game Akaashi carried Kenma on his back while Kenma played on his phone the sound of yelling and swords clashing in his ear. “I love you Ken.” Akaashi said quietly it could have been lost in the sound the cars rushing by if Kenma hadn't been paying attention but in a way Akaashi could feel Kenma’s focus. He could feel the slow of Kenma heart beat and Akaashi listened to it realizing that this was happening and it wasn’t one of his fantasize. The words Kenma said rung in Akaashi’s head making his heart be faster and face heat up.

**_“I love you more Keiji, I love you more.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it I had fun writing it


End file.
